


Your Eyes

by DevilWishes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Hyuuga Hinata-centric, POV Hyuuga Hinata, Teacher-Student Relationship, madahina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilWishes/pseuds/DevilWishes
Summary: Your eyes remain on me, and I feel like it going to devour me. Is weird. But I like... I want to.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 7





	Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So... I write oneshots a LOT. LOL. T for Age Gap and, caham, unethical relationship between teacher and student.
> 
> English it's not my first language, sorry for all mistakes. Good reading. :)

**YOUR EYES**

* * *

I feel his eyes on me.

He's running every inch of my body. I'm not looking at him right now, but I can feel it. It makes a shiver go through my body. The sensation is strange, but not unpleasant. My stomach is full of butterflies, my throat is dry, and my feet seem to have a life of their own, because they keep hitting the ground relentlessly.

I want to look up, but I can't. I know that I will find his eyes — sharp, seductive and red — that look like they are going to devour me at any moment; and I really want that, more than I can admit to myself.

It is shameful and wrong.

But I like.

“Hinata.” His voice is deep and makes the hairs on the back of my neck become tangled. I feel like it is stroking my ears and making a wave of heat spread through my body.

This time, I look up at him, and when my face gets hot, I know I look like a tomato. I try my best to support his gaze.

“Y-yes, Uchiha-sensei?” I mutter in response and I need to swallow hard to moisten my throat. My voice is broken and even lower than normal.

“You are not doing this problem right. We will transpose it to the board, so you can see what you are doing wrong,” he says, calmly.

If he knew that it would only make my situation worse, he would not have made that request. Uchiha-sensei is the reason for my distraction and nervousness, and also for my recurring low math scores.

I get up from my desk, but first I run my fingers over the pleated skirt to fix it. I bring the handout with me, pressing it against my chest. I don't look at him, but at my own feet as I walk towards the black board. I'm sweating and it's hard to breathe.

I take a chalk and copy the exercise as quickly as I can onto the board. When I'm done, I leave it on the teacher's desk — in the backup room — and try to focus on the numbers and letters in that equation. I have no problems with mathematics, but my mind is clouded and I don't know what to do.

I feel his gaze burn my back.

I swallow again.

I take the first risk on the board; Uchiha-sensei clears his throat and I shiver.

I hear the noise of his footsteps, which is very low, approach me and I don't move an inch. He stops right behind me and he is too close. Close enough that I can smell his woody scent, and his breath hits the top of my head.

“You started out wrong, Hinata.” He takes my right hand, which is the one I'm holding the chalk on, and joins his big, callused hand with mine, lifting it toward the board. I feel like my back is almost touching his strong chest, and his lips are close to my ear. I shudder. “Remember: positive sign when it goes to the other side, it’s turn negative.”

I know that, but my head is spinning and I don't know what to think. My heart is beating fast and I think I'm going to pass out at any moment.

"Y-yes," I say in a whisper, as I fail to focus on the board, instead of his left hand, stopping over my waist, fingers lightly brushing my skin, just a little, under my thin shirt from school uniform. I bite my lower lip, and imagine what it would be like if it went down further and...

His breath is agitated, and before I know it, I'm leaning against his chest, and the fingers of my free hand hold the fabric of his pants, close to his thigh. I don't know what I'm doing.

"Go on," he whispers and I need to contain a groan. “Are you a smart girl.”

“Uchiha-sensei.”

“Like this.” He guide my hand with the chalk across the board, scribbling numbers I can't understand, my mind is turning white, his fingers are playing with the end of my skirt, and they touch my bare thigh, rising, rising and...

The noise of the signal scares me and I jump.

I move away; my breath is labored, and my heart is beating fast. Sweat runs down the back of my neck, and my hair stands on end, my face hot, and... My belly is throbbing. He's smiling, just a little bit, just a lip twitch, and it confuses me.

I gather my materials in a hurry, and almost stumble when I make my way towards the door. I don't say a word, but I stop. I turn and find his gaze on me, burning, devouring.

“See you tomorrow, Uchiha-sensei,” I say goodbye with a shaky voice.

“See you tomorrow, Hinata,” he replies, with his hoarse tone, which makes me break up.

I turn again and go on my way, shaking, and I know, I feel, that his eyes are still on me.

And it's... Exciting.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a continuation, the name is "Your Lips", I will post later. Thanks so much, I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
